Ash's soulmates
by redfern13
Summary: Ash has more than one soulmate.He has to find out why! Don't be to Harsh it's mu first story.
1. Chapter 1

This is about ash finding out if Mary-Lynette was really his soul mate. It's written from Ash and Mary and another characters I made up's point of view

Chapter 1

The soul mate principle:

This is the idea that for everyone in the world, there is a soul mate. You don't have to look like your soul mate, act like them, be the same age as them; heck, you don't even have to like them, but from the moment you meet them, you know that you'll never be completely happy without them.

Ash's problem:

His soul mate was a human, and the night world had a rule. The rule was you must never fall in love with a human, but rules are made to be broken right? If you don't mind dying.

That was Ash's problem about a few weeks ago, but now one thing was for sure, the soul mate principle was wrong.

"So, let me get this straight, you are in love with a human, and you're in love with a lama and you are SURE that they are both your soul mates?"James asked cautiously. James had known Ash for a long time and he knew that wash wasn't lying. "Ash, why don't you go and tell the Elders about this, they should help, maybe you are a one of or something"

"Yeah, why not?"Ash said sarcastically, "Because that won't mean a death sentence for me and my vermin soul mate."

"Who said the Elders have to know one of your 'soul mates' is human?" James said.

"Good point, I'm starting to like your manipulative thinking"

"I'm not," the two lama turned to find Poppy walking in with a bottle of rabbit blood in her hand, "Can I come with you, to the elders , I'll tell them about the little vermin. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for the 'family honour', wait you were going to do that until you found out I was a witch"

Ash winked at her, "Drop it already cuz, got to go see you when I lose my will to live bye." Poppy rolled her eyes as Ash walked out into the dark street.

Rachel smiled, she had finally found her soul mate, Ash. She thought she might become one of those unfortunate night world creatures that had human soul mates and had to run from the law, but she had a real lama soul mate. The one downer in this was that she hated him. behind all his charm he was evil and he hit on every girl he saw. He only acted caring around her. She grabbed her mobile, she had to call him.

"Ring ring ring"

Ash picked his phone "what?"He said, annoyed.

"It's Rachel, what's your problem I was just calling" the soft girls voice said in the other end

"Oh sorry, I'm just very frustrated at the moment" Ash said, butterflies in his stomach

"Why?" Rachel asked, but as she and Ash were soul mates she could read his mind and knew.

"What?" Rachel screamed "You have two soul mates! She couldn't believe it, she suddenly felt empty, Ash wasn't hers.

"I am so sorry" Ashes voice was cracking, but the line was already dead. "That was it," Ash said to himself, "I have to go to the Elders I have to know who is my real soul mate"

Ash stood outside the casino it was modern and he could hear the soft Jazz music being played from the inside. He walked in and in a few minutes of roaming around he spotted Quinn at the end of the bar.

"Hey one shot please, he said as he sat next to Quinn"

"Hey Ash, how you doing"

"Not well" Ash frowned, he told Quinn about his problem obviously missing out the part about Mary-Lynette being a human to avoid certain death.

"Cool, I know about this, it's happened before, it's a witch's legend ask a witch about it coz I don't know much about it or how to find out which girl is you want to be forever.

Mary-Lynette was worried about Ash, he was worried and every time she called he seemed nervous, not Ask-like at all. She tried to read his mind to find out, but as she was human it was harder.

The door bell rang, she ran to open it. The person outside was wearing a black cloak. "Hello I'm Rachel" She removed the hood to show her beautiful smile and light brown hair.

"hello," Mary-Lynette smiled

The girl blinked. "_what_ are you" Mary-Lynette gasped taken aback, but she already knew. Had the Elders found out that Ash loved a human and had come to kill her? That would explain why Ash was so worried.

"I am lama and I am not going to kill you. I'm Ash's friend we have to talk, about Ash, urgently! "

_Hey guys if you like this, in your reviews tell me and I'll publish the second chapter. _

_Don't be harsh it's my first story_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Darkness. Light. No, one person can be either full of only darkness and hate or light and love. Everyone has more or less an equal balance between the two even though some lamia/vampires/humans can be more dark and evil than others. However once a millennium two women are born one pure darkness and one pure light. These women can look and act normal in both the night world and in the human world, but every full moon for one second they will turn into their true selves. In that one second, if the women are close to each other, the darkness/light will combine to create the ultimate being that will lead to the extinction to either humans or Night world creatures. There is no way to spot the women whilst in their normal form, except for the fact the share the same soul mate._

S*** thought Ash. Earlier that week he had gone to see Blaise, to ask her about his soul mate situation. She had given him the book all about soul mates and the curious things that sometimes happen. He had found out why he had two soul mates.

_*new message* _the mechanical voice came from Ash's phone. He had a text from Mary-lynette.

_I h8 u I know about Rachel_

_She staying with me for the rest of the week_

_Come and explain the whole thing 2 us_

_See you at rouge cafe in 1h_

S*** thought Ash again. They would be in the same house and the full moon was in three days! He grabbed his book and headed out.

Rachel brushed her hair. She had been holding the brush so tight she was surprised that it hadn't snapped in half. Mary-Lynette and her had spent the last two nights discussing what was going on with Ash. She knew what happened, Ash probably was just hitting on this girl for a laugh, but deep down inside her she knew this wasn't true. The door bell rung, I'll get it called Mary... 10 to 15 minutes later Mary still hadn't come back inside.

"What's taking her so long?" Rachel asked herself. She walked to the door to see where Mary-Lynette had gone only to find Quinn in her place.

"You have told a human about the night world I am bringing you to the elders" with that he stabbed a stake in her foot and she fainted in pain.

"Where are they?" Ash asked himself. Rachel was late for their meeting. He went to Mary-Lynette's house and nobody was there either. He was about to turn to go when she smelled the unmistakable smell of blo**o**d. He looked down to find that on that in the door there was splattered blood. He wiped some off with his finger and licked it. "Oh no it was Mary-Lynette's"

Mary-Lynette was gagged and in a van. She could see Rachel gagged next to her in a wooden cage thing. Blood was running from her foot and she seemed lifeless. Mary- Lynette didn't know what was happening but the fact that whoever kidnapped Rachel had bought a stake and knew she was a vampire wasn't exactly comforting. If Rachel was awake she could explain things, so how do vampires regain energy? What did Rachel need? Blood! Duh. "Mary," She said to herself " whoever kidnapped you is probably going to kill you so just give Rachel a bit of blood and you'll be out of this mess in no time" She got her penknife out of her pocked and cut across her hand. She reached through the cage and millimetres away from Rachel's mouth the van door opened. "Trying to help your friend?" The man outside sneered, " we can't have that can we?" He shot her in the shoulder and Mary-Lynette cried out in agony. I can smell the blood, so don't try this again. He shot her in the knee and closed the door again.


End file.
